A Light in the Dark (DISCONTINUED)
by OnlyHerePhysically
Summary: Nya is a slave on Tatooine, with no one to take care of but herself. By fate, she meets Poe Dameron, and they soon become steadfast friends. Through a series of events, she finds herself in the Resistance, who is desperate to find the map to Luke Skywalker. It's up to Nya, along with her friends, to help find it, but will her relationship with Poe get in the way? [OCxPoe]
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be working on my other stories... But I had to do this. It was too good!**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyway...**

 **-IAGFFA**

* * *

What was he _doing_ out here? Poe didn't think he would _ever_ reach as far as Tatooine, not for this mission. It was ridiculous. He knew following that Star Destroyer was a _bad idea_ , and now, he had three TIE fighters hot on his tail, anxious to shoot him down. Poe maneuvered to the left to avoid them, but one of the ships cut him off, making him slow quickly so he didn't directly run into it. The TIE behind him caught up, and Poe veered over to the right. He was too late though, and the fighter shot one of his engines.

"BB-8! We're going down!" He yelled to the droid behind him, and he beeped back in a panic. Poe felt the ship spiral as the planet's surface below him grew ever closer. Alarms blared as the engine smoked and burned. He tried to get control, but the ship refused to stay on any sort of path. Poe tried to make a landing, so he didn't die with the ship, but the effort was useless. He managed to skid to a halt in the sand dangerously close to a lone building. After inspecting the damage, he realized one engine was toast, the cockpit window was cracked, and that dents were scattered all across the body.

BB-8 hopped out, constantly beeping and worrying, "Don't worry, we'll find a repair shop or something... Maybe this building is one." Poe found the front door, which was left wide open. He stepped inside, and saw only a desk sitting off to the side. Behind it was a young man, younger than Poe, who was writing something, "Excuse me," Poe caught his attention, and he looked up with a grimace, "do you know where the nearest mechanic is?"

The man raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You're standing in the best one around," He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "what do you want?" His eyes were stern, almost looking annoyed, but Poe thought this was too convenient not to take advantage of, "Uh," He started nervously, "my ship half crash landed just outside, and I'll need some help repairing it."

The owner sat nodding grimly, "Yeah, we could probably do that." He stood up and stood halfway into a door he hadn't noticed before. Poe looked over him to see a large auto shop with workbenches and tools scattered everywhere. A couple of landspeeders were parked, and he even saw a few larger ships. The man from the desk shouted down to someone below, "Hey! There's a ship outside! Take care of it, will you?"

* * *

Nya pulled herself out from underneath the landspeeder at the sound of the door opening. Zev, the owner of the shop and her, yelled down at her, "Hey! There's a ship outside! Take care of it, will you?"

Nya scowled and muttered to herself, "First his landspeeder, now this..." Zev was _always_ overworking her, but there never was anything she could do about it. Nya just took her anger out on her work, fixing things the best she could. This was just another chore for her to do. She looked outside, and sure enough, she _did_ make out the outline of an X-wing a few hundred yards away. She pulled it in to check the engines, and saw that one of them was fried. The cockpit window had a nasty crack, and the body had been beaten up slightly from impact.

She started working on the engine, removing it carefully. It was totally destroyed, but Nya was able to salvage a few nuts and bolts here and there. To her, every part counted. They weren't easy to find around here. She started building a brand new engine from scratch, scrounging up parts from piles she hadn't been through in years. After painstakingly reconstructing part of the engine, and repairing the other one, Nya hopped into the cockpit to inspect the damage from the inside.

The first thing she saw was herself.

Her reflection gazed back at her from the glass window. It had been months since Nya had seen a mirror of any type. She looked at herself, taking in everything about her. Grease smudged her soft features, and her dirty blond hair, despite being pulled up and into a braid, was flecked with sand. She saw her green eyes, just like her father's and half covered by her bangs, stare intently into herself. Nya examined her scar- an _accident_ , she told herself- that ran from over her left eye to just under her chin.

She threw the tool she was holding at the glass, partially shattering it. A few pieces fell into the cockpit, scraping Nya. It was nice to see herself again, but she hated everything that had to do with her scar. It was a story she didn't like to tell.

Nya buried the memory deep inside her, furiously continuing to work. She banged out the dents in the body angrily, but after awhile, she didn't even know why she was mad. She had busted the final dent when she heard footsteps, lighter and quicker than Zev's behind her. She was out of breath as she addressed the man behind her, "You must be the owner?"

A voice so much kinder than Zev's answered her, "Yeah," Nya started to turn, but she caught herself short, "Well you've got one hell of a..." That's when her eyes fell on him. He was smaller than most men she had met, with tan skin and dancing brown eyes. His dark hair curled and fell in front of his face. Confused, Nya spoke to him cautiously, narrowing her eyes at the sight of this mysterious stranger, "I feel like..." She heard a beep coming from behind him, and Nya watched as a BB-8 unit rolled out from behind him, chattering about a part he must of found in one of her piles. "A BB-8 unit..." She stared at the pilot in awe.

"You're Poe Dameron."

It was a sudden and dawning realization: The way he looked, the droid, the damned ship that Nya was _just now_ realizing had the Resistance symbol painted on the side. It was Poe Dameron.

"Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance! What the hell are you doing out here?" He had to be crazy to be coming to Tatooine, which was now home to 300% more outlaws and First Order supporters than it was thirty years ago. If he were to walk into Mos Espa right then, he would have been shot within the hour just because someone recognized him.

Poe seemed to be surprised by her reaction, "Wow, I didn't news traveled this far out. I didn't know so many people knew who I was."

"Oh sure it does," She started, "the other slaves in Mos Espa talk about you and the Resistance all the time-" In fact, that was all she heard from other slaves in Mos Espa. They- along with her- were obsessed with knowing how the Resistance was doing. The Resistance didn't allow slavery.

"Wait, you're a slave?" Nya shifted her weight as Poe continued, "I thought the Republic outlawed slavery?"

"Yes, but this planet is under the First Order's influence... The First Order doesn't outlaw slavery." Nya had been a slave all her life. Zev had her working since she was five, her father teaching her the ropes of mechanics. After he was sold, she learned everything else from a Toydarian in town, who sold or gave her extra parts that she needed. Nya was the best mechanic on Tatooine.

She showed Poe the inside of her arm, where a small red triangle had been tattooed there, "This marks it," She rolled of the sleeve of her dark green shirt, exposing a thin metal band on her upper arm, "and this tracks it... But you've got one unique ship here," Nya quickly changed the subject, eager to stop talking about what she was. She was a person, no more, no less, "But I don't have all the parts...I'm afraid you might have to wait a few days."

Poe considered his situation, glancing at BB-8 for help, "Where would I stay? The nearest town is probably twenty miles away from here..."

"You could stay with me." She blurted. It was probably the best chance he had. Mos Espa has never been as corrupt as it has been the past few years. It was hard to trust anyone there. She heard BB-8 say something about not trusting her, and both of them gave him a glare, "Of _course_ it's safe," They echoed. Poe looked up at her, a smile forming across his face, "Alright, I'll stay. I trust you..." Nya held out her hand, "The name is Nya. It really is an honor to meet you, Poe."

He shook her hand, "And I, you."

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I forgot to mention it's rated T for language and slight violence***

 **Welcome to yet another installment of SW7: Poe Gets a Girlfriend...**

* * *

That day he had helped her repair the enormous number of landspeeders and ships that came in, and he was wiped. Nya led Poe around the corner of the shop, whispering to him excitedly, "It's back here, just don't fall asleep on me." BB-8 rolled up from behind him beeping on about how he didn't like this one bit, and that they should turn back now while they still could. Poe just rolled his eyes at his droid's ignorance, "She can understand you, buddy,"

Nya's "home" was connected to the shop. The two suns sunk in the distance, casting the room into darkness as they finally set on the sand filled horizon. Nya lit a candle to light the room. It was square, about ten feet in both directions. A bed was pushed into the corner, a small chest sitting at the end. Poe noticed two scarves sticking out of the end of it. Against the other wall were workbenches of every length, piles of tools and spare parts scattered everywhere across them. As soon as the room is lit, Nya could been seen looking through the parts she had, tossing a few aside and picking up a few others.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable," she smiled, "because this is the best you're going to get." She immediately hurried around the room, setting parts down in various places, finally stopping to undo her hair. Poe just stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was only when Nya started to change into her nightgown when he snapped out of it. He turned his back respectively, taking off his boots and jacket while he waited for her to finish. He took off his shirt and climbed onto the bed and sat there, leaning against the wall.

She was looking at him.

"What?" He didn't think he had done anything wrong. After all, it was her who suggested he stay here. The girl sighed to herself, folding her clothes and stuffing them into the chest. She did the same for Poe's things, which the pilot instantly felt guilty about not putting away himself.

"It's just..." She sat down on the bed beside him, "I've been a mechanic for twenty-four years, and no one has ever stayed with me. I honestly don't know what I was thinking-"

"I can't thank you enough for this, Nya. You were thinking all the right things." Poe smiled reassuringly at her. She forced a smile herself, getting up to blow out the candle.

"Good night, Poe."

"'Night, Nya."

* * *

The two suns rose steadily over the horizon, the wind whipping at her loose hair. Nya sat on a sand dune, thinking about Poe's ship, and how she was supposed to finish rebuilding the engine. The parts she needed were rare in town, and even if she did find one, she could never afford it. What would she do? Poe wouldn't have enough money either, and she couldn't steal something. Stealing anything in Mos Espa was equivalent to committing suicide.

She stood up, kicking the sand angrily. Deciding to wake Poe up, Nya went back to her room. She lit her small candle so she could keep the door closed. Poe was still laying on the bed, his breathing light and peaceful. He looks so calm, Nya thought.

She shook him awake gently. He blinked his eyes open, muttering about how he just wanted five more minutes. "Poe, Poe wake up. We're going to town, today." She whispered to him. The pilot groaned, still half asleep, "Why do I have to go?" He sounded like a little kid as he said it, which made Nya bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Poe you can't stay, Zev will kick you out-"

"Fine," He rolled over and off the bed, running his hands over his eyes. Nya fetched his clothes out of her chest, along with her old scarves. Poe slipped his shirt on quietly, but Nya stopped him as he reached for his jacket. He looked at her confused, and she tried to explain, "Too many people know you, Poe," She took her father's old red scarf and tied it around Poe's waist, "it's too dangerous, and this is the least we can do."

Nya had tried to disguise herself a little bit too, in case she had to do the inevitable and steal something. She had tucked her nightgown into her capris to make it look like a shirt, and she wrapped her own blue scarf around her head to make a hood so no one could see her face. She thought it was rather convincing.

"I don't like this, Nya." Poe said cautiously, picking his words carefully. Nya finished Poe's scarf before speaking, "I don't either."

* * *

"Remember the rules?" Nya prodded him once more as they stood on the outskirts of Mos Espa. She had asked Poe three times already, and he was getting pretty tired of it. He sighed as he replied smartly, "You mean the survival guide to this place?"

Nya promptly elbowed Poe, and he winced. BB-8 whistled something along the lines of "That's what you get", and the pilot kicked him lightly with his foot, "Fine, yes, I do. Don't tell anyone your name, and if you have to, make something up. Don't be stupid, that's how they know you're from out of town, and I'm apparently not supposed to talk because I'm-"

"Because most people speak Huttese anyway." Nya finished for him, which Poe didn't like. He looked back at the landspeeder and BB-8, "Stay here, buddy, we'll be back." BB-8 beeped in disappointment at Poe's request, but he didn't move as they pair walked into town.

There were creatures and languages of every type, some Poe hadn't ever heard or seen before. He kept his head low, in case he was a familiar face to someone. Nya pulled him through most of the crowd, and she seemed to have a special place in mind. Eventually she stopped in front of a small building that was wedged in between two bigger ones. She walked in freely, letting go of Poe's arm as she did.

It was a small auto shop, with parts lining the walls and overflowing in boxes. The other wall of the building was empty, open to a large yard with even more parts. Nya looked over them, picking up a couple and examining them closely, before shaking her head and setting them back down again.

"What _is_ this place?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a Toydarian appeared from outside, shouting to Nya, "Nya! Leah ta stuka chuba-" Poe couldn't understand _anything_ he was saying, and it seemed like _he_ couldn't understand _him_ either, which made him feel infinitely better. The Toydarian noticed Poe standing there, and he pointed at him questionably, "Hees pateesa?"

Nya paused before responding, pulling Poe forward a little, "Eh. Hetta, dobra boska che X-wing pachee." He could make out "X-wing", at least, which made him feel smart. Hetta, who Poe assumed was the Toydarian, nodded and motioned them to follow him. Nya led him along, explaining what they had said, "Hetta says he might have some parts."

He nodded, like he knew exactly what she meant, when, in reality, the whole situation was rather confusing to him. Poe had never been to Tatooine before, and he didn't realize how... _dangerous_ it really was. And to add on to that, he thought there was something Nya wasn't telling him. She was planning something that Poe knew he wouldn't like. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Nya winded up with a few parts from Hetta, and after they checked up on BB-8, Poe and Nya were back in the city again. This time they weren't looking for anyone special. Now they scrounged through the endless stalls that were selling spare parts. Some dealers were friendly, while others quite hostile. Nothing seemed to turn up until they stumbled upon a stall run by a Hutt with the rarest part she needed. It was in perfect condition.

"Che copah?" (Price?) Nya was nervous to ask, but the Hutt examined the part she was holding closely before stating, "50."

" _50_?" That was way to much! The part wasn't worth anything close to that amount, and Nya barely had half of that in the first place, "25." She looked behind her to Poe and whispered, "Change?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out only a few credits, which brought her total up just enough.

" _40_." The Hutt seemed to be getting impatient with her, " _Tagwa_ mo _no_?" (Yes or no?)

 _No_. Her mind told her and told her to just let it go, to walk away from it now, but her body just wouldn't listen. She was shaking, terrified at what she was about to do. She reached behind her to an unknowing Poe, "Whatever happens, don't stop, just follow me."

" _What_?"

And that was when Nya _ran_. She grabbed the part and Poe's hand, dragging him as fast as she could through the crowd. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She never would think she could do something like this. Immediately, Nya heard pursuers chasing after the two of them, which only made her want to run faster. Eventually she let go of Poe's hand, and he started to run beside her, "Are you _insane_?"

Yes, maybe she was, but she was doing this nonetheless. The more she thought about his words, the more she regretted her reckless decisions. She had never done anything so brash before. Why did she start now? She hated everything she was doing right then, so ashamed of herself. But she couldn't stop now.

Nya saw the edge of town ahead, along with the landspeeder in the distance. They had almost made it, they were so close. BB-8's head could be seen sticking out from behind the vehicle in curiosity. Nya risked it, and she looked behind her. The assailants were too close for comfort and they were gaining fast. Poe, still beside her, looked too, and she saw him pale a little bit.

 _Fuck this_ , she thought, and she turned and threw the part as hard as she could at them. She didn't bother trying to look at where it landed; all she could think about was if the attackers saw her throw it in the first place.

* * *

Poe was running. He was running and running as fast as he could. He had watched as Nya threw the part she so idiotically stole at their pursuers, cursing under her breath. And then, in a blur, everything seemed to fall apart. The next thing Poe knew, one of the assailants after them had fired three shots. He heard something fall behind him, and he stopped twenty feet ahead to look back.

" _Nya_!" She had taken all three shots, ones that were likely aimed at him, and she had fallen to the sand. Her scarf had slipped, and Poe could see her moving, still alive, " _Poe_! _Leave_!" _Leave_? He couldn't, but as the pursuers caught up with her, seizing her by the arms, he had no choice. Poe looked away at the sight, unable to bear it. He started to run again, closing the gap between him and the landspeeder and BB-8. The droid whistled sadly.

"I know, buddy, but we've got to go." BB-8 hopped onto the landspeeder before Poe started it up, "We'll get her back, don't worry." In fact, Poe was already thinking of possible escapes.

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to get this chapter done sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next thing she knew, Nya was waking up to the feeling of cold water splashed onto her face. She tried wiping eyes too see, but she winced as her arm ached when she moved it. All the memories came flooding back to her then, her idiotic decision, the chase, and when she took the shots for Poe. One had hit Nya in the right leg, and it throbbed painfully. The other two hit her right arm, one of them directly on the tracker band, breaking it. She used her left hand to wipe her eyes, and she focused on the scene around her. She could see metal bars that formed the tiny room she was in into a cell, and the shadow of someone in front of her.

She could barely make him out, but she recognized the man as Quin Xaan, the biggest slave dealer on Tatooine. A force to be reckoned with, Nya had only seen him a few times, but she knew exactly who he was and what he did. Anyone with a trouble making slave brought them to him, and he set them straight. He caught slaves, and even _stole_ them from other owners. In short:

Quin was the reason Tatooine was avoided.

"Quin," She sputtered at him as she attempted to stand, "That's a terrible way to waste water." He stood in font of her, an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. When he spoke his voice was low, and heavily accented, "Feisty, aren't you?" His face was covered with various small scars, all of which Nya knew were made by "feisty" slaves. She would add to his collection if she had too.

She reached out with her left hand quickly, knocking Quin off balance. She stood herself up, breath shaky, and braced herself against the wall. Despite the pain, she limped to the corner of the cell, where she could stand more comfortably. Quin watched her, not saying anything. Instead he whipped out his blaster, standing up and walking over to her with it in hand. He leaned on the wall with one hand, making Nya feel uncomfortable in the small space between them, "Nya, the best mechanic on Tatooine, has been _stealing parts_! Can you make a worse decision?"

"Everything I'm thinking right now is a worse decision than that, _Xaan_." She clenched her fists by her sides and bit her lip, all to keep herself from cursing him out or spitting at him. She wanted so badly to wipe the smirk of his face, to kick him in between the legs, but she couldn't pick a fight, or it would be her last. Truth be told, she was terrified now. In the seconds before her robbery, her mind seemed to have registered she either got out of this alive or not. She was supposed to either get away with it or get shot on the spot, not hauled of to some slave dealer, especially one as low as Quinn. And now she would have to live the rest of her life with the overbearing guilt. That is, if she made it out of here alive. Quinn seemed to know what she was thinking, warning her cautiously, "Careful what you say, I don't want to kill you."

"I'm sure you can't say the same for others-" She fired back at him, and he kicked her leg out from underneath her. She skidded down the wall, and scratched up her back as she did. Quinn towered above her, before he knelt down once more. He warned her slowly again, this time nudging her arm with his blaster, "I _don't want to kill you_ , but I _will_ if I have to-"

"Why? That Hutt could have killed me right there, so I don't see why you would like me any more." Quinn seemed annoyed at her defiance. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her to her feet forcefully, " _Because_ ," He whispered angrily through clenched teeth, "You're the only one on this _whole damned planet_ that can build an entire engine from scratch in an hour." He let go of her and stepped back, "Can you _imagine_ how much a dealer would pay for someone like that?"

"What-What about Zev?" She hadn't thought about him until that moment. Surely he would become angry when she didn't come back, even more so if he found out Quinn was holding her. Zev was a reasonably peaceful person, slave owner or not, and he preferred to stay out of conflicts. But Nya already knew that when he found out about her, he would drive to town immediately, looking for a fight. She was the reason why he was so successful. Without her, he'd be in ruins! At her question about him, Quinn merely smirked again, "That money loving bastard? Oh, we've taken care of him."

So, they killed him. They killed him and probably burned the whole shop to the ground, too. Which means all of Nya's things were gone. Now all she could do was hope that Poe didn't go back there, and that he was smart enough to look for somewhere else to stay. For all she new, Poe could be dead by now, and it would be her fault. Nya stood in the corner, the gravity of the situation finally setting in, sinking her heart all the way down to her stomach. She was Quinn's property.

By the time Nya had come back to reality, she saw that Quinn was already outside of her cell and halfway down the hall, "This isn't over!" He yelled back at her, and she knew he wasn't lying. And for once, Nya, her breath coming out in short gasps, didn't say anything. For once, she was quiet, alone, and scared out of her mind.

* * *

The next morning, Nya awoke to the sound of a key sliding into a lock. She didn't want to open her eyes, she was too tired and hurt to think much of anything. She felt as if she barely had gotten any sleep, when in reality, she had slept the whole evening and night soundly. Nya opened her eyes anyway to see Quinn standing above her already, his arms crossed. Great. Her stomach growled and begged for food, making Nya feel nauseous. The lack of water left her mouth as dry as the sand outside, and her voice was already cracking when she spoke, "Back for more?"

"Get up."

Nya moved slowly, trying not to hurt herself further. She stumbled to her feet, grasping at the bars nearby her to steady herself. Her head spun, and she nearly fell down again. Heart pounding, Nya leaned against the bars and closed her eyes. She wiped the sleep out of them with her left hand. Quinn was quiet, as he seemed to pack his patience this time, "Yesterday. Someone was with you, and he _escaped. Where is he?_ "

 _Oh, no. No, no no no no_. She should've seen this question coming, and now that it was here, her mind raced so fast she barely knew what to say. All she knew was that she had to protect Poe, wherever he was, whatever he was doing. Desperately, Nya hoped he had gotten himself off the planet, even away from this system...

She stayed calm on the outside, although on the inside, emotions ran rapid, turning her stomach to knots. "I don't know." Was all she could manage without letting the fear creep into her voice. It was too dangerous. She didn't want him to sense that she was hiding something.

"Oh, but you must know who he is?" Yes, of course she did, but she could never tell him that. Nya would never give Poe up to save her own skin. She couldn't hide the fear anymore, and it stuck clearly in her voice as she said quietly, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"This is getting _ridiculous_ , Nya, stalling is _pointless_." He cornered her, same as yesterday, against the bars. His voice became vicious, like he was trying to hurt her with his words alone, "I've already taken _everything_ from you. Your home, your father," At this, Nya breathed in sharply and held it. All these years...she had no idea it was _Quinn_ who took her father. It infuriated her. Her father, the only person she _ever_ got a chance to love, and gone all to soon, was taken by the same dealer standing in front of her now. "the only thing I haven't taken is your life, and we _both_ don't want that.

I'd confess if I were you."

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part One)

**I apologize _immensely_ for the wait... What was it, two months? I'm disappointed in myself to be honest, I don't know why it took me so long. For some reason this section of my overall story has taken awhile, I can't seem to come up with much inspiration. So, this is Part One, basically. Part Two is set a few days in the future, and its a lot longer and way more exciting than this. And this time, I promise you it won't take two months.**

 **Enjoy this bit...**

* * *

Poe moved quietly in the crowd, trying to keep a low profile. A few dealers gave him a second glance, and he ducked his head whenever they did. If he was going to have any chance of breaking Nya out from wherever she was, he couldn't get thrown in there himself. Questions about how he was going to go to about doing this relentlessly came up in his mind, distracting him from the real world he was in. BB-8 followed closely at Poe's heels.

He needed a weapon, if he was going to do this right, and a good alley to hide in for the night too. He ducked into one, only to find it occupied. The alien looked up in suspicion, and Poe merely nodded his head in recognition before quickly retreating. He did this several times for the next half hour before he finally found an empty one at the far south end of town. He liked it, not just because of its emptiness, but also because it was in the most deserted part of town. BB-8 of course, didn't like it. In fact, the only things he talked about was how he hated this entire planet.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I just can't leave Nya here-" he beeped at him, "I know, but she risked her life to help me...I just can't leave her to die-" he beeped once more, and this time Poe didn't bother responding. All he could think about was how screwed up this whole situation was. It sank in his chest like an anchor, leaving him feel more exhausted than ever. All he could do was lean his head against the wall and run his hands over his eyes, wishing it could all disappear.

* * *

It was early morning when Poe woke up, both suns barely visible on the horizon. It was cooler, still hot, but not as boiling as midday. The sand blew across the landscape hard as ever, forming piles on the sides of the street. It was largely deserted, with few people walking about. It's a perfect opportunity, he thought. Maybe he could get something done.

Poe crept from around the corner of his alley, scoping out someone with a blaster. He spotted a young man walking aimlessly down the street, seemingly lost. An outsider, likely. He looked the part, definitely, his clothes clean and hair still reasonably neat.

He had a blaster clipped to his belt.

Poe approached him cautiously, trying not to look too sketchy, "Excuse me, sir," he tried, "are you lost?" The man- no older than twenty, Poe realized- looked at him with hope in his eyes. Poe's chest tightened, knowing he was only out for his weapon. "Yes!" The man said gratefully, "My ship crashed nearby. I need a few parts-" and with one swift motion, Poe grabbed the man's blaster, bringing it down on his head. He fell, a small trickle of blood staining the sand. The blow hadn't killed him (Poe was silently grateful for this), but it had knocked the man out cold, and he would have a splitting headache when he woke up.

* * *

 **So, that's it. For now. See you in a few days (Maybe tomorrow! Fingers crossed!), and feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Part Two)

**Here it is! I only proofread it maybe once, so it may not be perfect.**

 **Enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

Three days, he's been planning for this. Three torturous days of scouting out buildings, peeking in the windows to get a glimpse of what's inside. He'd seen a lot of things, most he wish he hadn't. It wasn't until the third day, when he finally found a building he couldn't peek into. It was on the brink of town, the only thing there separating it from the barren desert beyond was a large spaceport- Mos Eisley, Poe had soon realized. The windows were boarded up, but, though indistinguishable and faint, the pilot swore he heard voices. He immediately assumed it was the right one, it had to be.

He slept in a nearby alley, and now, on the fourth day, Poe was going to get his friend back. But so many things could have happened, he was uncertain if Nya was even inside. She could be dead by now (His heart sunk the more he thought about it...), or maybe whoever had her had sold her already. He had no way to tell.

RPoe's plan _sounded_ simple:

(1) Break inside by tricking and sneaking past the guards that apparently came every morning to stand by the front entrance. There was no back entrance, so he would have to come in this way.

(2) Find Nya. It couldn't be too hard. He would do it.

(3) Escape... somehow

(4) Steal a ship from Mos Eisley and fly to D'Qar.

(5) Try not to die in the process. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but he'd rather die trying than to leave Nya. It didn't sound like a bad plan, honestly. The only problem was all the fine details it lacked.

Poe crept around the corner of his alley, spotting the two guards by the front entrance. He clutched his blaster tightly, his finger brushing the trigger lightly. Scoping out a target, he raised the weapon, taking his time to aim perfectly. With a final shaky breath, Poe relaxed, and fired. The bolt hit the target- an abandoned stall- knocking a crate clean off with a crash. Both guards from the door ran over to investigate the racket, along with anyone else who happened to be on the street.

A perfect distraction.

"Perfect." Poe muttered, slipping inside as quietly as he could. No one was in the first room, and he sighed with relief. There were two doors and a flight of stairs on the first floor, but no Nya. He doubted she would be behind a door, and he didn't want to risk. So, he slowly crept up the stairs, peeking around the corner after making it to the top.

There was a hallway and another set of stairs. Poe stopped, considering his options. He was about to go down the hall, when footsteps approached him. Terrified, he duck behind the stairs instead, barely breathing as whoever had come down the hall went downstairs. Poe decided not to take another chance, and he started up the stairs. He was making a mistake, though.

Halfway up the stairs, he froze. Voices sounded from above. They switched from Basic to Huttese throughout the conversation, so Poe could only follow along so much, "... And what about the girl?" One asked. Poe stiffened further. Was he talking about Nya? Or, someone else? Another voice spoke up, "1,000, take it or leave it."

"1,000? Wermo, you know nobody would pay that much! She's not even that young, not to mention a _fugitive_. How do you know she won't turn on me?" They _must_ be talking about Nya. Poe crept closer just enough to see the two people talking.

The one who offered the price spoke with an accent, rough and clipped. He was tall- taller than Poe, anyway- and he looked like a man who meant trouble. The one next to him was shorter- a little shorter than Poe, strangely- but he held the same fierce persona the other did.

The taller one spoke again, "Fine, name your price, but I want her out of my sight. I promise you she takes orders, and she's the best mechanic you'll find anywhere, but she's just as stubborn and ignorant like her father."

"Jay?" The other countered, "She's Jay's kid? Why didn't you tell me before, Quinn? Ta bargon sa _ovv_ \- you remember Jay don't you? That son of a bitch owed _all_ of us money, even before-"

"But this is different, I promise. Nya had a spotless record before she stole that part! She won't even say why she stole it, and the only thing we know is that someone helped her. The Hutt gave us his descrip-" And that's when he noticed Poe standing on the stairs, barely visible. " _Hey_! That's him!"

Poe started to half fall down the stairs as he tried to get away, suddenly panicked. The two men started chasing him, blasters drawn, but Poe had the lead. He turned down the hallway from before, taking the first right he saw. Behind him, he heard them split up, one following him. He skidded to a halt, wheeling around to face the assailant. The shorter man had followed him- but Poe barely had time to realize even that before his finger absentmindedly pulled the trigger. The shot hit him square in the chest, and he fell with a thud. Poe stared at him for a second before a small voice sounded from behind him.

"Poe..."

 _It was Nya._ Though barely audible and weak, Poe was _sure_ the voice belonged to her. He turned around to see the end of the hall, blocked off by a set of bars to make a cell. After sprinting to it, he saw Nya lying on the ground.

" _Nya_!" He reached through the bars, laying his hand on hers. She didn't move, only her facial expression changed as she faintly spoke, "Poe...you shouldn't... _be here_..." Her voice was hoarse and cracked, and she could only get a few words out at once. It pained Poe to see her like this: defenseless, wounded, and dying. She had so much to live for, so much time left in her life. She didn't deserve this.

Poe stepped back, aiming at the lock with his blaster. He fired, and the lock was broken clean off. He yanked open the door, crouching by Nya's side. He examined her, taking note of where she was hurt. Both blaster wounds looked awful, she had bruises in several places, and there was a small gash on her left collarbone. _She'd be okay_ , Poe thought with dread, _I just have to help_...

"Poe, _please_..."

He silenced her with a hand, "Just let me _help you_ , Nya, we don't he much time!" That man could be back any second. If he found them he'd surely kill them both, and this whole thing would have been a loss. All Poe wanted to do was save her, and he had no plans on dying today.

He tried lifting Nya several times, but with each attempt, she yelped in pain. Eventually she was able to grasp his arm, "Ahh! Stop... it hurts... Besides... I'm not worth saving anyway..."

What was she saying? Of _course_ she was worth saving. Nya risked _everything_ to help Poe. She was worth saving because _she_ had saved _him_. "That's nonsense- Nya I have to do this, and I promise it's going to hurt me much more than it's going to hurt you."

And with those words, Poe lifted Nya, cradling her in his arms. She whimpered at his touch, crying into his chest as she whispered, "Impossible..." He felt her relax in his arms, and she didn't make another sound.

He ran through the hall and down the stairs with Nya in his arms, pleading to the Force for a safe getaway. He kicked down the front door with his blaster lazily aimed at anyone who stood in his way. It was lucky- too lucky- that no one waited for him on the other side. So, Poe scurried down the side of the building, making his way into Mos Eisley.

The spaceport was less busy than he thought it would be. Poe remembered tales his parents use to tell of Luke Skywalker, who grew up in this town, leaving Tatooine through the same port. He had always envisioned as a lively gathering place, with creatures of all kinds- no matter the scum and villainy that lurked there- and a place where people got along reasonably well. The truth was, though, it was the worst place to be at the moment. As Poe walked in with a dying girl in his arms, people gave him wary looks, avoiding him completely.

Which, actually, worked to his advantage.

No one thought suspicion as Poe picked a random port, slipping inside without incident. He recognized a YV-100 freighter parked, with no one standing guard underneath. It was easy- almost too easy- but he didn't complain, managing to open the ramp and scurry inside. He laid Nya gently in a long seat, rushing to the cockpit. He could do this, he could do this. Right? There was nothing Poe couldn't fly, so why would this be any different?

He sat down, fiddling with controls to get the ship running. It was simple- way too simple- and he had the ship flying in minutes. But even as they set off into hyperspace, Poe still felt like something much bigger was coming. Something that could tear him apart at the seams.

* * *

Leia Organa didn't expect her day to go like this.

Everyone thought Poe had died, that maybe he'd finally been picked off by a TIE. Leia couldn't blame them. After all, they hadn't had contact with him in at _least_ five days, with not even a last known location to go off of. But, nonetheless, Poe _was_ alive, and it was all confirmed as and unidentified YV-100 freighter came out of hyperspace above D'Qar's surface.

"Unidentified freighter: State your business." Leia leaned over the technician's shoulder as a voice crackled, "This is Poe Dameron, I need to speak with General Organa-"

Leia nudged the technician out of the way, taking her headset to talk with Poe, "Poe? You're _alive_?" It seemed impossible. Five days is a long time to not have any contact. Where has he _been_? How did he _survive_? _How_ _did_ _he_ _end_ _up_ _with_ _a_ _freighter_ _of_ _all_ _things_? The pilot's voice crackled again, "Look, it's a long story, but I need medical assistance now."

" _What_?-"

" _Long_ _story_! Let me _land_ , _please_!" Leia gave him clearance before racing outside to see what this was about. A medical droid and a doctor stood waiting with a stretcher. The ramp of the ship descended, and Poe walked out with barely a scratch on him, and a dying girl in his arms. The doctors rushed forward, taking the girl. Leia walked with Poe behind them, placing her hand on his shoulder, " _Poe,_ _what_ _did_ _you_ _do_?"

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another one...**

* * *

 _"If I were a bird, I would fly myself free of this place. I would go far past infinity, into the distance of forever, and stay there for the rest of eternity. If I were a bird, I would use my wings and fly, just to know that freedom isn't a lie."_

* * *

Her first thought wasn't where she was. It wasn't why she couldn't move, it wasn't even the sounds she heard around her. The first thing Nya knew was that her first breath _hurt_. It felt like knives piercing her lungs every time she did, and she didn't move her torso at all, knowing it would only hurt worse. And then slowly, she started to realize that was the _only_ thing she could really feel. Her arms, her legs, they were all numb. She could tell she was wrapped up- in fact- she could feel the soft bandages against her skin, covering the entire middle part of her body. There was one on her arm where she'd been shot, and one on her leg too.

But _where was she_? She couldn't sit up, but she could tilt her head. The lighting was dim, but other than that, Nya couldn't see much. She tilted her head to the right, seeing a woman leaning over a bed next to her. Finding her voice, she spoke quietly, "Who are you?"

The woman turned around, quickly becoming surprised, "Oh my goodness, you're awake!" She rushed over to Nya's side, placing her hands on Nya's (who soon realized were resting on her stomach), "How do you feel, dear?"

"I can't _feel_... _anything_..."

"Oh, it's just the sedative. Don't worry, it should wear off in a few minutes-"

"Where am I?" As she started to remember more of what happened before she blacked out, she started to become more worried. Where was Poe? Was he alright? Was _she_ alright? The woman seemed sense her distress, "You're _safe_. On D'Qar."

 _D'Qar_? " _What_?" Nya thought D'Qar was uninhabited, or at least that's what she had learned. What had happened? Did Poe steal a ship or something? Nya's head started to pulse the more she thought about it, and she found enough feeling in her arm to bring it to her forehead. The woman handed her a flat ice pack, and she pressed it against her forehead. The cold helped her relax, and her headache subsided slightly.

"You're with the Resistance."

 _The Resistance_... Nya closed her eyes, feeling her chest hurt once again as she sighed with relief. She was safe. Anywhere but Tatooine was safe. Away from Quinn, away from slave dealers, away from Mos Espa, just _away_. _Gone_. That was all she ever wanted. To be _free_. And Poe had given that to her; _**freedom**_. "What about Poe?" She muttered, "Where is he?"

"He's fine." And then the woman seemed to remember something, "In fact..." She pulled out a communicator, speaking into it with urgency, "Tell General Organa to get Dameron down here as quickly as she can- Nya's awake."

Nya paused before asking, "You know my name?"

The woman nodded, "Practically everyone does. When you're carried in unconsciousness by a missing Resistance pilot, people often want to find out who you are. Poe had been out of contact with us for at least five days before he showed up. We'd all thought he had died. Instead, he came back with a dying girl in his arms. He simply gave us you're name and nothing else before asking to be alone with you... I don't know what happened, and I won't force you to tell me, but whatever it was, it shook the both of you pretty bad."

* * *

Poe was working on his ship when he heard the news.

It was maybe three days since he left Tatooine. He had lost count. General Organa forbid him to go on any missions until Nya recovered, for fear his mind would distract him. So, he spent his time modifying his _new_ X-wing, and visiting her.

He was working on his ship when a messenger ran up to him, exhausted and out of breath, "She's... awake. The General requests you come with her..." Poe coded a curt thank you before they each departed separate ways. Poe found General Organa outside the med bay waiting for him.

"Poe, Nya woke up about ten minutes ago- She's fine, and I hope she'll be even better when she sees you- but I need you to know something. We still don't know what happened to you. Poe, I gave you three days, and now you need to tell me."

Poe nodded. She was right. He'd been given enough time to get his shit together, and now he needed to tell her. He really wasn't sure why he didn't tel, her before. Maybe he was too worried about his new friend to care. Perhaps he was too concentrated on knowing if she was alive or not. They walked in together, and Poe was the one to see her first. She was laying completely flat in bed, talking to one of the doctors. When they came within range, Poe could here what they were talking about.

Nya's voice was still small, but held strong and steady as she asked the doctor, "...What did I hurt? It's painful to breathe, and my leg still aches-" She noticed Poe walking over, and she broke into a grin. He could tell she wanted to move, but something held her back, "Well I'll be damned... Poe Dameron, back for more?" She laughed, and Poe returned a smile. Already herself again. Her sarcastic remarks never failed to please him, which was partly why he thought of her as good company.

Poe sat in the chair next to her bed as the doctor explained, "Dameron opted not to use bacta on your wounds-" the woman sent him a glare, and Poe felt guilty. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know if Nya would want him to, so, of course, he had said no. The doctor continued, "so they've been healing naturally, with just a trace of bacta. They're mostly better, but not quite. The worst part is that you've bruised at least three ribs. It's your decision if you want to use bacta or not. It will heal faster if you do."

Leia sat down at the end of the bed with her arms crossed. Nya's gaze shifted from her to Poe, and back to the doctor. "Sure." she replied, almost sounding unsure of herself. The doctor hurried away to prepare, and Leia shifted closer, "In the meantime," She looked at Poe, "I would like to know how we got here in the first place."

Nya looked confused, "You didn't tell...?"

"General Leia Organa Solo, and no he didn't. We've _all_ been waiting three days to know."

And with a few more worried glances, they both told the General what happened. Poe started with the crash. Nya introduced herself formerly, explaining her past and showing her tattoo. When she did, Poe could see the concern on the General's face, but she said nothing. They continued their story; the dramatic robbery and rescue the highlight of their tale. When all was said and done, Leia stood up and nodded to Nya, "I hope you will be able to join us soon, Nya."

And she left. Without another word. Poe wondered why she would leave so suddenly. She hadn't asked for an explanation of anything, only nodded her head to show she was listening. It troubled him. What would happen now? Had her opinion on him changed?

* * *

That night, Nya lay in bed as the doctor replaced bandages, the new ones laced with bacta. She listened as she explained that it wasn't supposed to hurt, but that it might be uncomfortable at first. Poe listened to. He had refused to leave, claiming that she needed company.

The doctor wasn't wrong about it feeling odd. A few minutes later, Nya could feel the tingling prick her skin, and it _did_ feel strange. She had never felt anything like it before. She had never been hurt enough to desperately need bacta. Poe sat by her side, but Nya started to wonder why he had made such a big deal over staying with her. After all, she was so tired she would be asleep in half an hour. As she drifted off, she started to think. _So this is what it feels like to be free_...

 _I like it_...

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHOSE BIRTHDAY IT WAS YESTERDAY; That's right, it was _me_! In honor of this celebration, I have yet another chapter for you! I kinda rushed at the end, but I hope you like it anyway...**

 **Oh, and another thing- THANK YOU so much for the support this has been getting, it makes me feel so happy!**

* * *

Poe found himself holding Nya's hand when he woke up the next morning. The thing is, he didn't realize it. As the morning noise picked up around him in the medbay, Poe _had_ reluctantly woken up, but he was too tired to even opened his eyes.

Which is why he didn't notice.

He sat in the uncomfortable position he had so unconsciously slept in, wondering what the hell he would do now. Nya was better, or well on her way to it, so he'd have to make himself productive. He'd have to continue looking for the map- _The map!_

 _The map to Luke Skywalker_. The whole reason he was in the mess. _That_ was why he had followed that Star Destroyer. Now he would have to find it- or, _continue_ finding it. But what about Nya? Would he leave her? Leia wanted to keep this mission a secret, for now. Poe wouldn't be able to tell her! But... what if he could take her with him? Was it possible? Poe considered his options. He'd have to talk to Leia, of course...

" _Poe?_ "

It was not the voice he was expecting. Poe thought for sure Nya would be the one to wake him up, but it was decidedly not so. Instead the friendly voice of C-3P0, of _all_ people, begged for his attention.

He opened his eyes reluctantly, looking up at the protocol droid, "Good morning, Poe Dameron, it _is_ so nice to see you again!" The droid mused. Poe couldn't keep the smile from creeping in, and he began to stand.

And that was when he noticed.

Nya's delicate fingers were laced with Poe's, her arm draping over the side of the bed. He paused. She wasn't awake yet, and so she had no idea. Had they fallen asleep like this? Poe couldn't tell, not remembering much from the night before. He gently her hand across her stomach turning back to Threepio.

"General Organa wishes to have a word with you- I do hope you haven't gotten yourself into more trouble!"

Poe winced. Maybe he had? He couldn't tell if Leia hated him for bringing back an unknown girl, or if she was really grateful.

"Poe?"

This time, it was Nya's voice. She opened her eyes sleepily, looking up at Threepio, "What's going on?-"

Poe was just about to explain when the droid cut in, "My name is C-3P0," He exclaimed, "human-cyborg relations. I was just tell Poe that the General requested an audience with him-"

"Alright, alright, Threepio, I'm going!" Poe turned to Nya, whispering to her, "I'll talk to you later." Before scurrying off.

* * *

Nya watched Poe walk away, wondering why Leia had wanted him. The protocol droid- C-3P0- turned her attention away though, asking with an almost overbearingly friendly tone, "And what is your name?"

"Nya. It's nice to meet you, Threepio."

The droid looked to be a standard protocol droid. He was gold all over, but he had a red arm that looked like it didn't belong. He raved about how amazing and truly wonderful it was for him to meet someone new because, from his point of view, no one liked to listen to him. He said how absolutely dreadful it was that no one listen to his stories, and- "Why, would _you_ like to hear one of my stories, Miss Nya?"

"How did you get your red arm?"

"What a wonderful story indeed! I'm sure you'll love it! There I was, a valiant hero..." and from there, the protocol droid managed to keep Nya entertained for a full fledged hour, spinning a tale of high adventure and sacrifice...

* * *

On the outside, Poe was calm, but on the inside, a war seemed to constantly rage. He was so confused- about everything, really. Why did she want him? What would Poe say? He couldn't think of any answers to satisfy his need to know, so he picked up his pace to General Organa's office, hoping this meeting could give him what he wanted.

Her office was small, offset from the rest of the base. The only thing in it was a worn out desk, which she barely used, and a chair for visitors. When Poe came in, the General was pacing the room, in thought over something. At his entrance she looked up.

"Does Nya know about the map?" She sat down in her chair, so deep in thought, she was unable to make eye contact with Poe. The pilot sat down in his own chair, mildly confused over how quickly this was progressing, "No, I didn't tell her, but what-"

"You have an instant connection with her, Poe, one I've never seen before..." She paused, running her hands over her eyes. She seemed to make a decision on whatever she was thinking about, and she stood up again, "I've been thinking- a lot. I want you to tell her about the map. I want her to help you."

Poe nodded slowly, processing what she wanted from him. She certainly hadn't stalled, leaving Poe dumbfounded from the onslaught of information. Yes... It's what he wanted, to have him and Nya be together. He didn't want to leave her after all she had done for him, "Thank you, General, I-"

"Dismissed."

He left her office with a foolish grin on his face as he numbly walked down the hall to the med bay. Nya would be excited to hear about this! He would explain everything, and they would be able to do so much more together...

When he arrived, he saw that Threepio was still there, wrapping up his famous tale, "...and that, my friend, is how I got my beautiful red arm." Nya was grinning too, clearly being one of the very few who actually seemed to enjoy the droid's company.

"Nya!" Poe called, and she made an effort to prop herself up, answering almost half-heartedly, "And what are you so excited about?"

Poe sat on her bed excitedly, "I have good news."

"Good news? What could possibly make me feel better than this?"

"Do you know who Luke Skywalker is?" Poe questioned impatiently. All he wanted to do was come right out and _tell her_ , but he was afraid she wouldn't understand at first. She thought for a second, scrunching up her face, "Yeah? The famous Jedi?"

"Well... He's gone missing," Poe lowered his voice, "and there's a map to find him." Her eyes widened, and Poe continued, "The problem is that we don't know where the map is. That was why I was near Tatooine in the first place. To find it. And now that you're here... I want you to help me."

Nya whispered in surprise, " _Help you_? But I don't know how to _do_ anything! How can I help with something as big as this?"

"I could teach you, Nya, just think about it!" He pleaded. Nya seemed to consider for a second, clearly weighing her options before nodding to herself and giving a small shrug.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later...**

* * *

Nya sat on her bunk, avoiding the work she _should_ be doing. She was _supposed_ to be finishing up someone's speeder, but she had more important things to think about. She sat on her top bunk, fiddling with the last bits of her present for Poe. Around her, Nya's roommates ignored her. Jane, however, Nya's bottom bunk and newfound friend, was reading from her datapad, fully aware of her.

From above, Nya clicked metal parts together, twisting wires and linking them together. She worked quickly and effortlessly, her mechanical skills shining through as she did. She didn't know how she had gotten so good. Maybe it was an instinct, knowing that she needed it to survive in her old life. _Her old life_... the worthless existence she used to lead, the endless and unescapable-

 _No_.

She shouldn't dwell on it. The past is the past, and it's _over_ , all said and done. There was nothing she could do to change where she came from. All she had to do was focus on the pieces in front of her, and she quickly forgot about it all. Fixing things was almost therapeutic, distracting Nya from her thoughts that plagued her constantly.

When she was fixing things, her mind drifted, and she was never aware of how much time passed. What seemed like a few minutes stretched into _three hours_ , and when Nya finished with a relieved sigh, she realized it was probably dark out already.

Though disappointed at the time, yet excited she was finally done, Nya leaned over the side of her bed to her bunkmate, "Jane, have you seen Poe?"

Jane didn't even look up from her datapad, "Yeah, I think he's in his quarters-"

"Thanks," Nya hopped down, taking her gift with her, "I'll see you later." She left her quarters, quickly making her way to Poe's. His was only a few doors down, as close as Nya could ever hope for. He shared a room- like everyone else- but she just wished his roommates wouldn't be there.

Of course, to her dismay, two of them were still there. Jon, a mechanic and friend of Nya's, was there, along with Spencer, a technician and the youngest out of all of them. When Nya came in, all three of them lay in their bunks. Poe was reading.

"Hey, Poe," She greeted, poking her head in the door, "I have something for you." He looked up, smiling when he saw her. Ever since Nya had gotten better, Poe rarely left her side. They had spent so much time together, she felt more at home in his quarters than her own. The best part of it was that his roommates didn't mind. In fact, they appreciated her as much as Poe did.

"Hi, Mya!" Spencer called from above Poe. He leaned over the side of his top bunk and smiled. He always called her Mya, just to get under her skin. And once he realized it didn't bother her, he simply did it for fun.

Nya waved to him, amused, "Hello, Spence." Spencer was only sixteen, about half Nya's age. He hadn't seen too much, and he was still young at heart, which everyone loved about him. No one could resist a kid still left pure. Any person not troubled by war was a blessing. Spencer was that person.

"So, whatcha got?" Jon piped in, standing up from his bed to see what she was holding. Jon was the best the Resistance had, in terms of mechanics- or at least, _before_ Nya came. Once she had gotten to work, it was clear Jon had met his match. He started calling her Hotshot, just to convince himself he was still better, even though he wasn't.

"It's not for you, stupid, it's for Poe."

The pilot in question got up, peering over her shoulder. "Headsets?" He questioned, picking them up from her. He examined them, turning them over in his hands. Jon looked at them too, a smile forming, "One of a kind, too!"

Poe glanced up, his eyes dancing, "You _made_ these?-"

"Your damn right she did!" Jon exclaimed, patting Nya on the back, "This had to be no problem for her!" Nya grinned in embarrassment, taking one of the headsets.

"They're for both of us," she explained, "so you can teach me to fly. But I actually don't know if they work yet-"

"We can help with that," Spencer interrupted, jumping off his bunk, "just go outside and we'll be waiting."

Nya went and stood just outside in the hallway, turning on her microphone, "I must look like a nut, talking to myself in the hallway." She muttered, "Can you hear me, Poe?"

In her ear, Poe's voice sounded, clearly awed by her handiwork, "I can't believe you did this, Nya, it's _amazing_!" She could hear his laughter through the mike.

"Hey, Hotshot, how's it going?" Jon's voice cut through.

"Don't forget to share, Poe..." She could hear the headset shift as Poe gave it to someone, and Jon's voice came back, loud and clear this time, "Where did you get the parts for this, Hotshot?"

"Mostly scrap- but now you admit that I'm _better_ than you, don't you?"

"I have to admit: You've got skills, Nya."

"That's what I thought."

And with that, Nya opened the door again. She took her headset off, and Jon handed Poe's back to him. The pilot took them, shaking his head as he turned it over in his hands once more. " _Amazing_..." he murmured.

" _Now_ will you teach me how to fly a ship? You promised me." He had told her he would as soon as she got out of the med bay, and she had been excited. Nya, for obvious reasons, was never allowed to fly, but it was one of her biggest dreams. She used to watch ships leave Mos Eisley, and she would daydream about where they could be going. For most of her life she wondered what it felt like to pilot a ship, and this was her chance.

But Poe shook his head, the gleam in his eyes disappearing, "I can't today, it's already dark out and we're going on that mission tomorrow-" he seemed to think of something, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the door again, "But I have a better idea."

They left Jon and Spencer there, fairly dumbfounded, and it took all of Nya's willpower not to smirk at them.

* * *

"Poe, I don't know _what_ you're doing-"

"Just _trust me_ , Nya."

Poe pulled Nya along, quietly sneaking outside into the cool air. The base was quiet with most people asleep, and the silence proved to be a stark contrast to the usual bustling activity. He was silently grateful no one was out, so no one would follow him. He hadn't done this in years, sneaking outside the base. Poe planned to take Nya somewhere special: a hill not far away. It was tall enough to see the stars, but low enough so that no one could spot them.

They pushed through the forest, Nya asking questions along the way. Poe avoided them, only wanting to concentrate on finding the hill. He felt like he didn't need to explain, and that he needed to just _show her._

And that's precisely what he did.

They climbed the hill, and Nya's jaw dropped. The dim- _very_ dim- lights of the base could be seen, but that wasn't even the interesting part. In the other direction, thick forests as far as the eye could see were lit up by the moonlight. The stars above shined brightly against the dark sky, and every once in a while, a shooting star would fly by.

" _What is this place_?" Nya breathed, staring at the sky above her.

"Just a little spot I found awhile back." Poe mused, laying down in the grass. Nya fell down beside him, her long hair spreading out onto the ground. She didn't say anything as she lay there, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, trying to make conversation. She merely nodded, " _Gorgeous_..." She seemed so awed, Poe started to wonder if she had _ever_ seen a sky full of stars. _Maybe she had never been out in the night this long..._

"I figured it was the least I could do since we couldn't fly a ship." He looked at the stars, mentally tracing the little patterns his father had once told him about. He named the planet's they could see in his head, taking note of their location. He wondered if any of the stars in the sky were undiscovered, the system surrounding it untouched by civilization. _What if I found a star?_

And so his imagination led him on the thrilling adventure of what finding a star could be like. He thought about what he would name it, if any planets revolved around it, how big it might be... He thought about how he could go down in history as a star explorer, searching the very outer reaches of the galaxy for new aspects of life.

His mind wandered further and further until Nya's soft voice shattered the silence that had lasted between them, " _Thank you_ , Poe, no one has ever done anything for me before." Her gaze didn't move as she continued, "Until you came along, I did everything for myself. You were the first one to give a _shit_ about me in twenty years-"

"Don't-"

"It's _true_ , just think about it. The last one to really care about was my father, _and, well_..." her voice drifted off as she turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Poe could see the hidden pain deep within, "You're all I have left. I was ready to _die_ in that cell until you found me, I had already given up until you came. You don't realize you've done more than enough, too much, for me. The galaxy wouldn't have mourned my loss, Poe, only you would have, and that's why I'm still here. Because of you."

Her words cut into him, the severity of her situation before he came along finally coming through to him. Poe had never thought someone could be so unloved, so uncared for. He had been raised that way, born on the principle that there was always someone to give you hope. He had never realized the galaxy could be so cruel.

But he didn't think he had been the one to save Nya. She was the one to save him. He was the one to crash. He was the one who needed parts. He was the reason for her misery. If it wasn't for him... she wouldn't be in this mess. She had already risked her life once to save him, and who had caused that? He had.

But he didn't tell her this.

Poe didn't voice his opinions, fearful of whatever Nya would say. But the more he thought about it himself, the more he realized he didn't _need_ to tell her _anything_. _They were even_. _She_ had saved _him_ , and _he_ had saved _her_. They had paid each other's debts, and now they were just together for the ride, bound to create more debts. Debts that would no doubt be filled.

Satisfied with himself, Poe turned back to the sky. _Maybe this was meant to be,_ he thought, _maybe this is our fate_.

They spent the rest of the night on that hill, each of them lost in their own daydream.

Neither of them realized they had gone to sleep until they woke up the next morning, still side by side.

* * *

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took longer!**

 **To a wonderful Guest: They can't be together quite yet simply because it is my solemn duty as an author to make you wait** **. But don't worry, it's coming. Eventually.**

 **Two _years_ later...**

* * *

"Poe, I'd like a word with you," Leia's voice sounded from behind him, silencing Poe's conversation with Spencer. They were in the main communications room, and Poe had been helping Spence straighten something out, when General Organa had called him. He turned around to see her standing there expectantly. Her eyes flicked from Poe to Spencer and back again, "alone." Though hesitant, Spencer shifted away, suddenly intent on helping one of his coworkers.

Leia seemed to get to her point quickly, "I know this mission's not top secret anymore, but I want to keep this private... for safety reasons." She meant the only mission Poe had anymore- finding the map. The map to the legendary Luke Skywalker, the map to him that seemed to be lost. Even after two years, both Poe and Nya had come up with nothing but dead ends.

"We found it."

 _Found it?_

 _The map?_

It seemed illogical- nearly impossible- for them to find it mere days since their last dead end. Had it been it front of their eyes this whole time? The questions blurred together in Poe's mind, rendering him speechless, "F-found...?" He stuttered, cracking a smile, "T-that's... _wow_. I never thought I'd see the day!"

"We traced it to an old explorer- Lor San Tekka- on Jakku. He'll be waiting for you two."

"Of course." He said, and then a thought struck him. _Two_... Nya. She would be so overwhelmed (In a good way, of course) by this, and... well, Poe had been thinking. He had been thinking for a long time now. First of all, he had started to notice how close the First Order was on their tail. Scarily close. In fact, he and Nya had had one too many run-ins with them on various missions. That was what he was worried about. He still felt a certain overprotectiveness over her, one that reminded him constantly of the danger she was put in every time they left D'Qar. Maybe this time, she didn't have to go.

But what would she say to that? She'd be mad at him, no doubt, or at the very least upset. She had done a lot on this mission, that Poe could admit, and if he was in the same situation, he would be put off too.

"General, what if I went alone?"

" _Alone_ , Poe? Without Nya?" She became concerned, reaching up to place her hand on Poe's shoulder, "I know you care about her, and you don't want her to get hurt, but you need to let it go. Nya can take care of herself. It's your decision; you can decide whether you want to ask her to stay or not."

As Poe left to his quarters, he thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to ask her. He wanted to ask her to be safe, just once. The First Order was no doubt right behind them, and he wanted her safe from them. But she would never agree, would she?

He sat on his bunk for the next few hours, waiting for Nya, waiting to see what she would say.

* * *

Nya wiped her hands off with her rag, finishing up her work. She was almost done for the day, and she was excited to see Poe. She missed her daily visit with him yesterday, so she wanted to make it up to him.

Next to her, Jon was putting away his tools, wiping his forehead with his own rag, "You about done?" He asked, clear exhaustion in his voice. Nya knew he had had trouble with a particular speeder, mostly because she had helped him at one point, and it had been a challenge to even _her_.

"Yeah, I finished. I'm off to see Poe." Jon nodded as Nya tossed the last of her things into her toolbox. As she turned to go, she asked him, "You want to come with me? It's your quarters, too."

With a half-hearted sigh, Jon tossed the last of his things in his toolbox, not even bothering to close it, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired, you know? We haven't seen any real action lately..." He fell into step with Nya as they walked across the base, "The First Order has been suspiciously quiet the past few months, and it's getting to me. Not just the fact that there's nothing to do around here, but it just seems odd for them not to attack anything." He shrugged, "But I'm happy with them not causing any more trouble than they already have. I like to keep myself safe."

Nya could understand where he was coming from, and she nodded. It had been unusually calm, even with her missions to find the map. She could tell General Organa was paranoid, and she couldn't blame her one bit. With Han gone, the unnecessary calm, and the map to worry about, Nya couldn't blame anyone for being stressed.

Poe was sitting on his bunk when they got there. He looked up, only giving half a smile as she came in.

Something was wrong.

Something was _very_ wrong. Nya could feel it as soon as she stepped in the room. Jon, of course, couldn't sense anything to save his life, instead making a beeline for the shower. Nya hung back, leaning against the door. Something was wrong.

"Poe, is everything okay?" She wasn't sure of the answer she'd get, but it would be better than seeing her friend unhappy. Poe seemed a naturally cheerful person, always keeping a sense of hope with him. He never seemed to give up. Of course, he could tell when things were bad, and Nya respected that, but he could always find a way to turn his situation to his advantage. Whenever he looked troubled, it concerned her, knowing it wasn't like him.

"Yeah, more than okay," Poe said, coming to stand by her, "things are amazing." He smiled, fully, but it almost didn't look like he meant it. Something was still wrong, but what he said next didn't make that clear, "Leia told me they traced the map to an old explorer on Jakku."

"They found it?" Had they really found the map they had been looking for for years? It seemed nearly impossible for them to find it, what with all their dead ends. Nya smiled. _We found it..._

"But, uh, I don't think you should come with me to Jakku."

He couldn't be serious, "You're joking, Poe-"

"I'm serious."

Nya turned her head slowly to look. Poe looked like he meant it. Something had been wrong. Something still is. She moved to stand in front of him, "Why?"

"After two years, you've risked your life enough. The First Order is closing in, and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt like you did before." It didn't take a genius to know he meant when they first met. They rarely talked about it, and when they did, it was only referenced to. It was painful to talk about what happened on Tatooine, for the both of them. Without even voicing it, they each silently knew it was better to not speak of it.

"But this completely different, Poe, I can't let you do this! I can take care of myself." Nya took a step back from her friend, "This mission has been my _life_ ," another step, "why won't you let me finish it?" Her voice was rising steadily, and she could see Poe tense at it. She almost felt sorry, but she couldn't help it. She just felt so... _angry. Heartbroken_ , almost.

"Please, Nya, you have to understand-" he tried, making his own step forward.

"No! I _don't_ understand! I'm coming with you!" She yelled at him. Why couldn't he get it? They were in this together, they always have been, and they always will. Why did he want it to end?

Anyone could see that Poe was mad, then. Anyone could tell he was annoyed and frustrated as he lashed out himself, his own voice matching the volume of hers, "Fine! Be that way! But when you get hurt, I won't save you-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have saved me in the first place!" She screamed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have!"

* * *

The silence was deafening. Poe could see the horror on Nya's face as she realized what she had just said. What Poe had just said. His own words echoed loudly in his mind, reminding him what he had just done. He never thought he would say something like that. He hadn't meant it, truly and honestly. Poe had immediately regretted saying it, even hated bringing bringing up the subject of Tatooine in the first place.

Over Nya's shoulder, the door to the shower opened, and Jon stepped out with a towel around his waist. Poe caught his eyes momentarily, and he quickly retreated back into the bathroom, deciding it was a bad moment to intrude.

Nya looked at Poe with fear in her eyes, the side of her face already slick with tears, "You're just like the rest, aren't you? Arrogant, stupid, overprotective- I thought you were different..."

"I- I didn't mean it, I swear-" Poe pleaded, but she didn't listen to him. She ran outside, and he quickly lost sight of her. He almost followed her, but Jon's voice behind him held him back.

"You care to much." He said, his voice full of sympathy. Poe turned to see him already out of the bathroom and halfway dressed, rummaging through a drawer for a shirt , "You should have just let her go, and you never should have thought of this in the first place. Now, go talk to her, or _do something_. You need to fix this, Poe."

Poe turned back to the open door, looking down the hallway, "I'll see you later," he murmured, beginning to walk outside. The sky had already turned dark, the stars clearly visible. When he saw them, Poe immediately knew where Nya would have run to.

The hill.

It only made sense for her to go there. If Poe were in her situation, that's where he would go. But, he wasn't her. He looked around one last time, his eyes skimming over the small crowd that lingered. None of them were Nya.

Poe trudged through the woods, taking his time in getting to the hill. _Better give her time to calm down_ , he thought, _Force knows I could use some time to calm down myself_.

Nya _was_ on the hill when he got there. She hadn't even bothered with sitting down, standing to get a better view of the sky. Softening his footsteps, Poe silently stood next to her, gazing at the stars himself. His own thought from years ago echoed in his mind as he stared.

 _What if I found a star..._

 _A star..._

He looked at Nya. _I'm not worth saving..._ the words replayed endlessly in Poe's mind, torturing him. He knew she was worth saving, deep down, even if she didn't want to admit it. Nya was brave- not fearless- but strong-willed and stubborn. They needed people like that in the Resistance.

She seemed to acknowledge him, taking her eyes of the sky to meet his for a second. She didn't speak, didn't even open her mouth to try. Poe noticed she had been crying, the moonlight reflecting off her tear stained face.

She still didn't bother to speak as she turned and walked quickly in the other direction, leaving Poe alone with the stars and his thoughts.

* * *

Nya didn't want to admit their eyes had met longer than she would have liked.

She walked across the rugged and wooded path, only vaguely aware of the fact she wasn't sure where she was going. She hoped she was headed back to base. After all, there was no where else to go.

Nya didn't think. The only thing she thought about was how she couldn't think. Their argument had rendered her speechless, confused, and numb.

The only thing she knew now was that she was going on the mission, no matter _what_ Poe said, and that she was going to find somewhere to sleep. She wasn't going to her quarters- after all, her roommates were terrible when it came to comfort. She couldn't go to Poe's quarters, naturally, and the hill had been taken by Poe himself.

Stepping onto the smooth concrete of the base, Nya weighed her options. She looked around, spotting the row of X-wings parked for the night. They were the best she had right now. They would have to do. She slowly made her way to her own ship, climbing into the piloting seat. She curled up, tucking her knees in rather uncomfortably.

But at this point, she didn't care.

Nya went asleep in her own X-wing, blissfully unaware of the turn her life was about to take.

* * *

 **Feedback is always greatly appreciated!**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Listen.

I know it's been six months. _Don't remind me_.

I... don't really have an explanation for my absence. I don't know how many more people have found this story since I left it hanging, and I can't be sure how many are still waiting for me to pick up the pieces on where I let off.

Either way, the feedback I got from this story was extremely positive, I appreciate everyone who read this and inspired me as a writer. You're comments lifted my spirits when I had writer's block, or when I was simply having a bad day.

And because of these people and the support I got from this I feel _horrifically_ guilty to tell y'all that I simply will _not be finishing this story_. I _tried_ , I really did, to keep going, but I just lost the connection to it. I forgot some of Nya's personality, or I never gave her enough to work off of in the first place, I was- honestly- writing this as the ideas came, with hardly any direction as to where it was really going, and reading back, grammar and dialogue could have been better.

After six months, I've picked up _several_ more ideas, tossing others away and shelving some for later. I would say my writing has improved greatly since I started this, especially since it was only the second full length fic I had written _ever_.

I will leave this story up, at least for now, for others to read, but I will not be updating it.

I hope y'all can at least somewhat see my point of this. If you liked this idea enough, I would happily rewrite/edit the entire story eventually. But for now, it's simply remaining incomplete.

As for other writings I have picked up, I have published them on Wattpad with the accoiunt kay-too (i made this account in April apparently, but I've been on the site much longer)

I'm _really really really **really**_ sorry that I couldn't finish, but I appreciate everyone who stuck with me when I thought I could.

Love y'all.

 ** _EDIT/ I've let Dinosaur Imperial Soldier take over this idea to rewrite on their own profile._**


End file.
